cada que
by kana-asuki
Summary: mi primer one-shot de pokemon o nyaa de mi pareja favorita ashxmisty T.T denle una oportunidad ...


_**Cada que …**_

_**Desde hace tiempo que nos conocemos, que nos cuidamos el uno al otro, y hace tiempo que yo … que yo me enamore de ti …**_

_**Cada que … cada que pienso o hablo de ti me duele el corazón, tonto eh, pero es la verdad, siento que cada vez que te acercas un poco a mi me desmayo …**_

_**Pero para mi desgracia no me puedes corresponder …**_

_**Y por eso cada que te recuerdo me duele por que se que no me puedes amar …**_

_**Y nada es mas triste que saber que solo seré tu amiga y nunca nada mas …**_

_**Y te vas y me voy … cada quien por su lado … por que tu quieres ser un maestro pokemon y yo quiero ser la líder de mi gimnasio y que creen … ya lo soy …**_

_**Y duele despedirme y duele alegarme de ti …**_

_**Pero lo hice me aleje de ti … aleje mi corazón de ti …**_

_**Y así han pasado los días, los mese y yo aun no se nada de ti …**_

_**Pocas veces nos vemos, y me duele ver que ya conseguiste nuevas amigas … may y Dawn, parece que les tienes mucho cariño … y eso me enoja …**_

_**Brock me dice que no me preocupe, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento que … que cada vez nos alejamos mas …**_

_**Y siguen pasando los días y tu vas creciendo, y yo me quedo igual. Y me pregunto si te acordaras de mi …**_

_**Y me deprimo al pensar que tal vez tu ya ni te acuerdes de mi mientras que yo me la vivo pensando en ti …**_

_**Y todos notan mi tristeza, y saben que me duela cada vez que alguien habla de ti … por que duele, duele no saber solo de ti por medio de noticias …**_

_**Y cada que pienso en ti se rompe mi corazón … y nada es mas triste que recordarte, por que me hiere tu recuerdo …**_

_**Tracey me dijo que el profesor Oak le contó que tu pronto vendrías … y por un momento se alegro mi corazón.**_

_**Y se noto mi cambio … por que cambie … estaba mas feliz y contaba los días de tu llegada …**_

_**Y aun que para mi fue una eternidad llegaste … viniste …**_

_**Tan cambiado, el tiempo no paso en vano en ti … ahora que los dos tenemos casi 17 años …**_

_**Si que pasa rápido el tiempo, pareciera que apenas fue ayer cuando nos conocimos por primera vez hace casi mas de 6 años …**_

_**Estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver pero no se por que pienso a veces que tal vez lo mejor era que no volviera a verte …**_

**(N/A: desde aquí narro yo)**

**de repente alguien la saca de sus pensamientos**

**¿?,. Hola, Misty me alegra volver a verte …**

**Misty.- a-Ash hola …**

**Ash.- y dime como has estado**

**Misty.- muy bien, gracias y tu …**

**Ash.- hasta ahora bien …**

**Brock.- hey chicos no se olviden de mi …**

**Misty y Ash .- como hacerlo brock …**

**Brock.- Oh pero si son las lindas hermanas de misty …**

**Se va tras ellas**

**Misty y Ash.- el no cambia jijiji**

**Ash.- me alegra volver a verte**

**Misty.- a mi también, pero hombre no nos quedemos parados ven te invito algo de tomar**

**Ash.- gran idea**

**Misty.- si y de paso me cuentas de tu vida …**

**Ash.- jeje lo mismo digo**

**Y así los dos entramos a mi casa, después de horas de platicar no se como salio a la luz un tema del cual quería pero a la vez no quería hablar … de amor …**

**Ash.- y dime tienes novio**

**Misty.- emm pues no**

**Ash.- interesante**

**El se le empieza a acercar**

**Misty.- y tu … (un poco roja)**

**Ash.- jeje no, no he tenido tiempo para eso …**

**Misty.- y que ahora si lo tienes …**

**Ash.- puede que … (se le queda mirando)**

**Misty.- Oh mira la hora, hace media hora que quede de verme con tracey**

**Ash.- hmp que tenían una cita o algo así …**

**Misty.- jején no que cosas dice, quedamos de ir a buscar pokemones acuáticos**

**Ash.- veo que no cambias … si quieres los acompaño, no hay problema o si?**

**Misty.- no ninguno**

**Ash.- entonces en marcha**

**Así los dos se dirigieron al lago, pero no había nadie**

**Misty.- tal vez pensó que no vendríamos**

**Ash.- tal vez …**

**Misty.- que hacemos**

**Ah.- busquemos pokemones**

**Misty.- claro**

**Los dos se fueron a buscar pokemones por un largo rato, entre juegos y risas se les fue el tiempo, hasta que anocheció**

**Misty.- mira lo empapados que quedamos**

**Ash.- tienes razón**

**Misty.- ven vamos a mi casa a cambiarnos**

**Pronto llegaron a su casa donde curiosamente no había nadie**

**Misty fue por toallas para secarse mientras que ash se acercaba a una chimenea**

**Misty.- aquí tienes**

**Ash.- gracias …**

**Los dos se quedaron con un silencio incomodo**

**Ash.- misty, tengo algo que confesarte …**

**Misty.- si dime que cosa es**

_Ash.- sabes cada que pienso en ti … se alegra mi corazón, y cada que te me acercas se agita y me pongo nervioso, mi estomago se revuelve y no entiendo el por que_

_Misty.- ash __…_

_Ash.- y cada que te veo con tracey me pongo celoso, y cada que pensaba en ti me ponía triste al pensar que ustedes dos pasan tanto tiempo juntos … y nada es mas triste para mi que hablar de ti y de tracey , sabes tenia miedo de venir … tenia miedo de que al venir aquí me enterara de que entre ustedes dos hay algo mas … y por eso cada que pienso en ti, una parte de mi s rompe … pero hoy me arme de valor para confesarte todo … no tiene caso esta situación, tenia que decírtelo … siento que desde que te vi. me enamore de ti … pero también creo que tal vez conocerte fue mi error o el amor se equivoco_

_Misty.- ash yo …_

_Ash.- shh no digas nada, yo comprendo …._

_Se dio media vuelta_

_Ash.- espero y esto no cambie nuestra amistad …_

_Misty.- espera … yo … yo_

_Ash.- si misty_

_Misty.- sabes desde el momento que te vi. me enamore de ti también y pensaba lo mismo que tu … hasta este momento …_

_Ash.- enserio …_

_Misty.- si …_

_Ash.- eso significa que si te gustaría ser mi novia_

_Misty.- claro_

_Después de esto se dan un abrazo y al irse separando se quedaron mirando hasta darse un beso_

_ **Y cada que pienso en ti se enciende mi corazón …**_


End file.
